Awakening of Felicity
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Part II of Charming Luck. Felicity, Aya and Kunihiko's daughter discovers she has ties to Eve...


Awakening of Felicity  
  
Note: This is the conclusion of "Charming Luck". Here, Eve has some ideas of her own...  
  
"You shall be Gods..."—Xenogears  
  
"How do we know just who we are, 'til we let go listen to our hearts ?" —Lyrics from 'Into My Sea', sung by Flesh  
  
"I know what you know, I feel what you feel."—Spoken lyrics of 'Something in the Air', sung by Information Society  
  
Chapter 1—Eve's Vengeance  
  
"Come along, Felicity ! You have to hurry ! You'll miss the bus !", Aya said, kissing her daughter on the forehead. Quickly, Felicity replied happily, "I love you mom and dad !", and left the house, skipping. Kunihiko stood by her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "She's such a beauty. She really takes after you, Aya.", Kunihiko said, kissing her on the cheek. Aya felt herself blush. She turned to look at him and smiled. "Could life be anymore blissful ?", she questioned, her emerald eyes seemed to glow. Kunihiko held her chin and laughed seductively. He held her in his arms and kissed her tenderly. His coal black eyes sparkled and he answered, "No. It couldn't be any better than this." However, this would soon change. All of this joviality would soon be torn apart...for Eve was lurking in the Manhattan ocean...Ready and waiting for a pipe to slither up and for someone innocent to consume her...like young Felicity Maeda for instance...  
  
At school the children were enjoying recess. Felicity was playing with her friends and wiped her sweaty brow off with her hand. "I'm really thirsty, guys.", she professed. She panted and sighed, catching her breath. The other children were sweating as well. This year had been awfully torrid and New York had terrible pollution that only made the Greenhouse Effect worse.  
  
Felicity ran to water fountain and took a drink of water. Unbeknownst to her, she had swallowed some "Mitochondria Eve". The essence of Eve...Eve was inside of her body, trying to control her physical movements. Eve could control her physically, but not mentally...She didn't anticipate this. But, Eve did like what she could do with Felicity, she would prove to be quite useful in eliminating these puny children.  
  
"Hey, Felicity...Are you alright ?", a young boy asked Felicity. This was one of her dear friends, Juno. "Yes...I am fine.", Felicity replied quite mechanically. "Huh ?!", Juno exclaimed, noticing he didn't feel quite right. Instantly he burst into flames, nothing was left of him but ashes. Those who met with Felicity's gaze were all incinerated. As soon as Felicity screamed, "STOP IT !" at the top of her lungs, there was an eerie echo. She had murdered all of her friends, but Eve had caused her to do this. "W-what's happening to me ?", she questioned, grasping her head. Felicity didn't understand, but she heard a small voice inside of her. "If you are wondering, little one, it is I, Eve. Don't be frightened, I am your friend.", Eve said, sarcastically accenting the word "friend". Felicity, with wisdom beyond her 8 years said, "You're not my friend. I have a feeling that you are the one responsible for my friends' deaths." Eve was shocked. "So, you have figured that out. Oh, you're a spry little bugger, aren't you ?", Eve questioned, sinisterly. "Well, let's just see how you like this little taste of pain for your insolence !", Eve said, twisting Felicity's arm from the inside of Felicity's body. Eve loved the sound of human pain and suffering. She was sadistic in nature, but somewhere inside her "self" was a soul...There had to be. But, she proved otherwise. Felicity cried..."NO !" Eve laughed. "I can do worse. Now, we must cooperate, you and I. We shall be partners in my scheme. I only want the world, beginning with Manhattan. Can you sing, my dear ?", Eve questioned. Felicity did not like being controlled by this "creature". She wanted her out of her body for good but could not think of a way to do such a thing. There had to be a way...But any ideas of getting rid of Eve were erased by Eve herself. Felicity hung her head, and sighed. "Yes. I can sing. I was born to sing. Both mom and dad can sing really well.", she said, dreading what would happen next. She heard the laugh come from her heart, "Excellent. Then, you shall sing at church...This Sunday. Those pathetic humans will come from all around just to hear you sing and then...I shall terminate them.", Eve said. Felicity cried. What could she do ? Could she tell her parents about this dilemma ? It was worth a try !  
  
Chapter 2—A Darling Angel, Felicity Maeda  
  
Felicity was able to tell her parents about what was going on and Kunihiko looked at Aya. He adjusted his glasses, and said, nervously, "It is as I feared. Somehow I had a feeling that Eve would return, seeking vengeance, but I had no idea that it would be our daughter !" He looked at Aya, as if he was about ready to cry. He wept profusely, Aya comforting him. "I didn't know Eve would be so cruel to us. My real sister would never do such a terrible thing !", Aya looked at him and also began to weep. Kunihiko dried her tears. They both embraced. Felicity joined their embracing and again, the laugh was heard from Felicity's heart. Aya growled in anger. "I know that sinister laugh from anywhere. That's Eve.", Aya said. Felicity looked at her parents, her black eyes watering. "I-I am in so much pain...Make this horror stop !", she said. The laugh only grew louder. "Sunday morning, prepare...For a dawning of a new era...The era of Mitochondria Eve !", Eve laughed maniacally. Aya was not afraid but Kunihiko was shivering. Even though he was shivering, he looked like he was sweating. "I-I'm hot.", he said, adjusting his collar. "Kunihiko...Get away from Felicity. Stay away from her...She'll incinerate you.", Aya said, her eyes tearing. Maeda did as he was told and ran upstairs, sitting by the bed, head between his knees and shivering in terror. "Y-You ! You can't do this ! Eve, stop !", Aya said. "Who says I cannot ! You're not my master ! I am my OWN MASTER !", Eve said, her voice booming and making the house shake. Felicity walked up to her mother, not being able to control her physical body. "Mother, help !", Felicity said. Then, Eve made Felicity punch her in the stomach. Aya grunted in pain. "Was that necessary, Eve ?", she questioned, still a little bit in pain. "I can do much worse. Believe me. You wouldn't want me to destroy your precious little angel, would you ? Ha, I think not.", Eve said. Quickly, Eve controlled Felicity's legs and she ran out of the house, fire underneath her legs. In the distance, she could hear Eve's laughter.  
  
"Manhattan. Then the WORLD !", she laughed. Aya lowered her head. "M-My daughter. How do I save her ?", Aya pondered.  
  
Aya walked upstairs and found Kunihiko near the bed shivering. She got on her haunches and neared him, comforting him. "Kunihiko, darling, we'll find a way to defeat Eve once and for all. I really think this is low what Eve has done. Why won't she let my family rest in peace ? First Maya, now Felicity. This has gone too far.", Aya said. Kunihiko turned to her, still terrified and held Aya's hands. "Aya...Yes, I believe in your optimistic values, but how ? How in heaven's name are we going to defeat Eve ? After all, I don't think my luck charm I gave her this morning will help. It's a holy relic, blessed by the high priest of Japan. And, there is a chant to expel evil spirits, but she doesn't know it yet. You know help her !", Kunihiko said, his face brightening. "Yes. I shall save our daughter, and humanity as well.", Aya said. Kunihiko drew her close to his chest and rubbed her back. "You're marvelous. Not only are you a great friend, but I can always count on you. God has really blessed us.", he said. "You're right. God will help us all. I know He's watching and right now He must be smiling.", Aya said.  
  
Chapter 3—Music on a Sunday Morning  
  
The next day, which was preceded by a somewhat sleepless night, Aya kissed her husband goodbye. "Godspeed.", Kunihiko said, giving her a luck charm. "Thank you, Kunihiko. You are too good to me.", she said. "This luck charm my mother gave me. It is very important to me so please be careful with it.", he said. "Don't worry. I will.", Aya replied giving him a playful wink. While she left, Kunihiko went downstairs and watched TV. His thoughts were on Felicity and more importantly, Aya. He loved his daughter and wife more than his own life and would give his life for them if he had to. But he could not because of his mitochondria. If he would come close to Eve, he would be ignited. That is because his mitochondria didn't live symbiotically with his body like Aya's. She wasn't susceptible to spontaneous combustion. And, Kuniko thought, "She'll be fine. But, I will keep praying nevertheless." He sighed, closed his eyes, and bowed his head, his hands to his chest in prayer. He then, prayed solemnly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
At the church, Felicity was singing "My Task" a rather old fashioned song, that had been a favorite song of the churches for quite some time. Soon, she raised her arms and the whole audience burned. Some of them ran away, on flames, and some actually escaped the grasps of Eve's clutches. "STOP !", Aya said, clasping the luck charm tightly in her right hand. Eve laughed. "You amuse me, Aya.", she said, with a sardonic grin gracing her host's face. "You disgust me, Eve.", Aya answered, bitterly. "Felicity.", Aya thought, holding the luck charm. Felicity looked at her mother, as if she was coming back to consciousness. "Felicity ! If you can, hold your charm...I will help you !", Aya said, in a warrior like stance. Felicity, using what little strength she had, clasped the luck charm, and nodded to her mother. Eve didn't know what was going on, but she laughed all the louder about it. "You're annoying me, Eve.", Aya admitted. "You're a jerk...And besides, you're mean !", Felicity said, gaining more control over her physical self. Eve didn't want to admit it but, she was feeling a new emotion inside of her "self" and that was fear. Aya began chanting in Japanese, a spell that would rid the evil spirits from Felicity's body. Eve began to shudder, and felt helpless for the first time in her life. She was being extracted from Felicity's body. She then, gathered the rest of her body from the far away Manhattan Ocean.  
  
"You might have won this battle, Aya...But you haven't won the war...", Eve said, flying away. Aya had no gun with her so she could not shoot Eve on her way out, but she had a feeling she would be fleeing anyway. But, to where ? What did she want now ? She had destroyed half of Manhattan anyway...and now the rest of America couldn't be far behind.  
  
Felicity fell to her knees and Aya rushed to catch her before she fell flat on her face. "Felicity !", Aya yelled. Felicity turned to face her mother..."Eve...Said that she was going to the mid-west next. She said she was moving to Chicago. I think she wants to eliminate all the people in big cities first, then the smaller ones...", Felicity said, wheezing a little bit. "Will the nightmare ever stop ?", Aya thought. Felicity noticed the luck charm in Aya's hand. "That's dad's most treasured luck charm. That and this luck charm saved me, along with your knowledge of Japanese. Mom, when we return home, may I give dad a big kiss ? He deserves it.", Felicity said. Aya, knelt down and met her daughter's gaze. "Sure ! How about a piggyback ride ?", she asked. Felicity smiled, and she got on Aya's back, holding her neck affectionately.  
  
Chapter 4—Now What ?!  
  
Felicity was fine. She hadn't suffered any internal damage. She gave her father a big smooch and Kunihiko smiled, hugging her. He was so happy to see her alive that it brought tears to his eyes. "So, my prayers worked !", he said. "I knew they would, dear. I know that God is on our side.", Aya said, patting her husband on the back. He gave her a loving glance and grinned. She was frowning though. She looked at him. "Kunihiko, I have to go to Chicago. Eve's going there. It's her next target. I know whatever she wants is purely evil. I must stop her. I'm the only one that can.", Aya said, sorrowfully. Kunihiko held onto the charm and placed it around her neck. "I still think you need this.", he whispered. "Thank you, I don't know what to say.", Aya answered. There was a brief moment of silence. He neared Aya, looking at her intimately. "I'll be with you, in spirit. Whenever you need a little help, just call. I'll be there.", he said, kissing her cheek. Aya felt tears well up in her eyes and she cried. "I love you, Kunihiko.", she said, embracing him. He held her tightly and whispered in her ear, "You will be alright. Remember what you said earlier, "God is on our side."." Nodding, she wiped her tears and said, "I've got to hurry. There is no time. I must call for backup, and take my gun with me this time." Kunihiko turned to his daughter and she ran up to him. "You go to bed sweetheart. Tomorrow is a big day. It's the last day of school.", he said, patting her head, gently. Felicity kissed her dad on the nose and giggled. Then, she became rather sad, "But, what about mom ?" He looked at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be peachy keen. You'll see.", Kunihiko said. With a cheerful smile, and a capricious skip Felicity was soon in her room, in her bed fast asleep.  
  
"Well, honey. I'm off.", Aya said. Kunihiko nodded, somberly. "I will be with you. Don't fret.", he said, before she left after calling for backup. Soon, there was an NYPD helicopter outside the house and she got on board. There were other helicopters in the sky headed towards Chicago.  
This was going to be a battle not soon forgotten.  
  
Chapter 5—Battle In Chicago  
  
The helicopters hovered over the city of Chicago. The lights would've been beautiful to Aya's eyes if they hadn't been the lights of innocent human beings being burned alive. "Eves moving very quickly. But, she has stopped at the Sears building.", a policemen said, calling to Aya calling over the radio from his helicopter adjacent to hers. She looked at the policeman and nodded. "I'll do my best. Eve knows what she is doing. This time, I'm going to make sure she never comes back.", Aya vowed. "Take care.", the policeman answered. The Air Force pilot working the controls of the helicopter took over again as Aya jumped from the helicopter. She pulled on her parachute string. The parachute sprung open, jerking her up a little bit. She was able to turn and navigate where she wanted to go and landed outside of Sears Tower.  
  
Aya heard a hauntingly familiar aria coming from the ceiling of Sears Tower. She was calling out to whomever would hear the melody and come to Eve and be destroyed. Aya wasn't going to have it. She used the elevator but it jammed on the way up. "I don't think so, Aya.", Eve said, sardonically. Aya grumbled, clutching her gun furiously. She ran up the stairs and found the exit to the ceiling. "What do you want ? Why are you doing this ?", Aya questioned. "The answer is simple. I want the world. I want to be the only being alive. The world will belong to me, the rightful species...", Eve said. "You have a very demented mind.", Aya said, a disgusted scowl on her face. Aya was cool and calm, almost unemotional when faced with Eve. She had been through so much before, this was just another day for Aya...and it was all too familiar. "Let my sister rest in peace !", Aya said, aiming her gun. Eve shook her head back and forth. "I cannot. Why are you not wanting to share my dream ?", Eve said. Aya knew the answer, and she knew Eve wasn't going to like it. "Because what you're doing is wrong, Eve. We're all supposed to work together...live in harmony ! Bring a new era to Earth...Bring one of peace, rather than destruction. I know deep inside you must want peace !", Aya said. Eve laughed. "That would be foolish. Peace is so short-lived.", Eve said, her eyes narrowing. Aya yelled a warrior like howl, "You're wrong !", and began to fire with accurate precision. Eve tried her best to win this battle, but she had no chance of winning, since the bullets had Aya's mitochondria resistant cells. Soon, Eve began to burst into flames herself. Her own mitochondria was winning the battle. "What's this ?! I thought I worked with mitochondria !", she said, in surprise. Aya was just as surprised as Eve was at this. She then heard her husband's voice, "Run ! She's going to explode !" "How do you know that ?", Aya asked, hearing the voice coming from her luck charm. "All the energy is building up inside of her. This will cause a reaction, and her mitochondria has won the battle. Mitochondria wants peace just as much as you do, Aya. It is on our side.", her husband said. Aya nodded her head, and headed for the exit. She ran quickly away from the Sears Tower. Then, the Sears Tower exploded in a shower of glass, cement and flames. It was quite a sight. In Aya's emerald eyes reflected the horrible explosion of the Sears Tower. Eve was dead, once and for all. The world could now rest in peace. Thank God.  
  
Chapter 6—An Era Of Peace  
  
Aya looked above her head, and her Air Force pilot was there to "give her a lift". "Thank you, Sir.", she said, the pilot giving her his hand and pulling her aboard. "Next stop, New York. My home sweet home.", he said. He was awfully cheerful, especially after the battle that had taken place. In the distance, the sun could be seen rising above the clouds in the horizon. Aya looked at the beautiful colors, red, orange, yellow, and purple. It was a sign of hope, a sign that everything would be serene again.  
  
Aya sighed, her hand over her heart, still catching some of her breath. "Thank heavens that the battle is over. And, we won. God made sure of it, I know He did. He has a hand in the scheme of all things.", Aya said. "Now, don't go gettin' philosophical on me, Aya...It makes my brain hurt.", the Air Force Pilot said, landing the helicopter on the ground. Very few fatalities had been totaled, and there were very few casualties. That was a huge relief for the police all over the country of America...and for the world as well.  
  
Aya made it home, exhausted from her battle with Eve. Kunihiko kissed his wife passionately. "I am so glad you heard me. You see, that charm is more than lucky isn't it ?", Kunihiko said, winking. Aya laughed. "Yes, of course.", she said, kissing him back. Felicity, just waking up, ran downstairs in excitement into her mother's arms, nearly knocking her over. Her eyes were tearing. "Mother ! I knew you would be alright ! I just knew you would !", she said, embracing her mother tightly. Aya stroked her daughter's blonde hair and kissed her on the forehead. "Mom's glad to see you, sweetheart !", she said. Felicity smiled. Aya yawned. "Excuse me, but, your mother's extremely tired. I've just won an extreme battle.", she said, stretching. Felicity arched an eyebrow. "Ok. If anyone needs me, I'll be watching cartoons.", Felicity said, turning the TV. Monkey Magic was on. She began singing the song, "Monkey Magic, come on, monkey ! Monkey Magic, come on monkey !" Kunihiko laughed. Aya could barely walk up the stairs. Kunihiko picked her up in his arms and she fell asleep. "Sleeping just like a baby.", Kunihiko thought. He took her upstairs and laid her down in the bed. He gently placed the white covers over her body and sneaked out the room, going back downstairs to spend time with his daughter. "I'm sure once Aya has gotten her rest, she'll be herself again. But, she'll never forget what she's done for humankind. She'll go down in history. It's quite an honor to be remembered in history as a heroine.", Kunihiko thought, sitting next to his daughter. He didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying this cartoon, "Monkey Magic".  
  
Epilogue  
  
Eve was dead. She was no more. Mitochondria was living symbiotically with all humans now. It was a sign of peace. Felicity was going to enjoy a normal life as a normal 8 year old. She would thoroughly enjoy her summer. As for the rebuilding of Chicago's Sears Tower, that was now underway and would soon be finished. New York also had time to rebuild, and repopulate slowly. So many people had died through one deranged woman's plans. Many people were skeptical about Eve's death. But, she was dead, and now Maya, Aya's most beloved sister could finally rest in peace. From the gates of Heaven, Maya was brightly smiling and rejoicing for Aya. Aya had saved the world, and perhaps the Universe. Peace had finally come. Even though it might be short-lived, and wars would still take place sometime in the future, there were still the good forces that would always defeat evil.  
  
THE END  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 3, 1999 (Happy 4th tomorrow ! I'm proud to be an American !) Edited—January 10, 2003 


End file.
